Water in Fire
by Aquatalon
Summary: What if the raid in the southern water tribe was led by Iroh when looking for the water bender? How about if everyone was killed except Katara, and Sokka. And what happens when Iroh took Katara and Sokka to his home. Join Katara as she grows up on the Fire nation. zuko/katara
1. Chapter 1

This story is what if the Fire nation destroyed the water tribe during the search for the water bender. And how about if Iroh led the raid. Please enjoy and I will update once a month. This is my first avatar the last Air bender fanfic.

I do not own the last air bender.

...

Iroh looked around. Innocent people lay scattered around dead. Silence sliced through the air. About a moment ago fire benders had destroyed the southern water tribe searching for the water bender. He knew that once the water bender had been caught they would put a death but the tribe had refused to give up. Walking around the gloomy place reminded Iroh of his lost son. A faint sob caused Iroh to whirl around he tilted his head toward the sound it seem to be coming from a half fallen tent. Carefully Iroh made his way

Around the dead body. He lifted the flap to find a brother and a sister huddled together. The small girl had Bright blue eye's and the brother had blue eye's too they looked to be about 6 years old. Iroh advanced at them. The girl whimpered while they boy grabbed a broken chair leg the girl bended a bit of water. Iroh looked at the little girl she was the water bender that the fire nation had been looking for. Such an innocent soul Iroh took pity on them and forgot all about the order to kill anyone who survived. "I won't hurt you whispered Iroh."

"You will hurt us" said the girl "Your kind killed my mother" then she threw the water but it fell to the floor. She whimpered and hid behind her brother.

"Go away leave us alone!' said the brother he swung the leg of the chair in circle

"I am trying to help you" Iroh begged "Out here you will starve in my home I will provide food and shelter"

The girl whispered something in her brother ear that caused the brother to relax a bit drop his 'weapon'.

"Come with me little ones my name is Iroh" he took their hands and led them out. Too young to see war thought Iroh sadly as the girl and boy gripped his hand as they passed dead bodies." Were almost their" he said. And with that Iroh led them into the ship not looking back not once.

3 years later…..(Katara is 9 and Sokka is 12)

"Uncle Iroh can I please play with Tylee" begged Katara it had been 3 years since Iroh had found them and now he had brought her and his brother to the fire nation palace and Katara had made friends with Mai, Tylee, and Azula . While his brother was friends with Zuko. "Not now Katara he said you must do your water bending practice with Zuko."

"Why do I have to have bending practice with Zuko!' whined Katara "We are different levels and different bending can't I be with Azula?"

"Katara" began Iroh "Zuko needs someone to spar with and your only 5 levels ahead"

"Fine" sighed Katara "but don't blame me if he gets beaten up" she grinned at the idea. She raced down the stairs and out to the court of the royal gardens to find her instructor Jin and Zuko waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Zuko icily he blew his long hair and his expression remained nutural.

"Why do you care" shot back Katara her blue eyes blazed angerly at him.

"I have to spar with someone" he said staring up at the sky.

"I want you to roar Zuko" instructed Jin "No more of this nonsense"

Zuko roared adding some power the heat was intense and Katara wiped her fore head because she was starting to sweat. The roar went on for about a minute and subsided. Zuko breathed heavily tired from roar.

"Katara blast your water at the rock so that it hit the wall" Instructed Jin

Katara blasted her water adding her strength a moment later it hit the wall." Can we spar?" asked Katara she rarely got to and for her it was a treat.

"No run 5 laps and give me 120 push ups." Said Jin "I don't tolerate demands" Jin paused looking at Katara "Now!"

Katara sighed and sprinted down and up the hallways while doing back flips Tylee had taught her. Stretch and breath thought Katara. Running up and down Katara started to sweat finally she completed 5 laps and did 220 push ups she finally ran over out of breath. She nearly fell down because she so tired.

"Now we spar" said Jin.

That's unfair thought Katara angrily she did more work them Zuko. They both bowed and circled each other. He know I am already tired thought Katara she panted heavily Katara threw her water gripping Zuko arms and legs. He roared, fire jetted out. Jins training had improved and Katara saw the difference. Quickly Katara brought up a water shield deflecting the fire causing Zuko to be free. He now blasted fireballs at her. Katara created a whirlpool and sent it straight at Zuko. His eye's widened at the sight this was the new trick she had been blabbering about at last night dinner. He threw flame after flame but it just consumed. Katara had used all her energy and she knew it. She stood their watching what she created it had swallowed Zuko up and Katara blew lightly and froze it completely.

" Five, Four, Three, Two, One" chanted Jin "Katara you win let Zuko free"

Katara brought down her hand and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Very good Katara" said Ozai he walked forward "Come with me we need to talk privitely " he said Ozai glared at Zuko who was getting on his feet.

"Father did you see me do the fireballs?" asked Zuko "It was almost blue!" Ozai made no comment and walked away motioning a finger for Katara to come.

Katara nodded and bowed too the floor and trailed behind Ozai.

"I see you are a good fighter" commented Ozai "I don't want you to fight with the weakling Zuko so you are to train with Azula"

"Thank you" said Katara she felt pity for Zuko every time Ozai said his name it seemed like Zuko was trash or something.

"Sit" Ozai commaned "I know your friends with Azula I want you to go on a special mission with her Tylee, and Mai."

"I won't disappoint you" said Katara she bowed again

"Good" said Ozai looking Katara stright in the eye "Your dismissed." hopefully they can suceed thought Ozai but I will have too do something about Zuko.

Katara seeing the smirk on Ozai left and headed to Uncle Iroh to tell the good news.

Thank you for reading this it means a lot to me. That's it for now see you guys later. And comment! : )

-Aquatalon leader of Thunderclan


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to "guest" you made me write another chapter :). And this chapter is going to be awesome hopefully...

...

Katara pushed open the door Iroh . "Iroh I got a mission!" Katara smiled brightly then her smile faded realizing that the war council was at her house.

Iroh looked up at her and motioned to talk later then he turned his attention back to the map.

Leaving Katara sighed she always hated when Iroh held meetings and top secret meeting that Katara could not listen to.

"Kat!" said Sokka he ran forward and gave a huge hug causing Katara to choke.

"Sokka not so hard" weezed Katara finally Sokka let go.

"How was training with Master Piandao" asked Katara her brother had wanted to be good at something so he signed up for a camp to help him learn and use swords.

"Good" grinned Sokka "Do you have any fire flakes I'm starving!"

Katara rolled her eyes Sokka was still the same from last month she punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Sokka complained "That hurts"

"Show me some swords moves" said Katara excitedly

Sokka pulled ou a sword from his bag he swung it around and showed Katara how to block and stab. Katara watched in amazement as Sokka her brother executed a perfect throw the sword landed perfectly the bag."Thats how you do-" Katara had shoved a fire flake in his mouth. "Hmmm grbebahhhhh"spat out Sokka he reached out his sword and charged at Katara.

"I see a challenge" taunted Katara she threw down the fire flakes and retrived some water from her water bag. Sokka swung the sword down quickly Katara flipped backwards doing a perfect back hand spring. Landing Katara shaped her water to icicles and it shot at Sokka, he whipped back and forth shattering all of them they disolved into water droplets.

"It is a challenge!" said Sokka proudly "I have gotten better"

"We will see about that" remember trust your instincs thought Katara she had gotten that from saying from Jin. Katara closed her eyes she breathed in and out and blew, out came millions of tiny raindrops that formed a hurricane the wind spun the earth shook and then it swallowed Sokka up Katara froze it with a flick if a hand. She unmelted it and took the water out of Sokka clothes.

"Awww the Water bender wins again and I lose" said Sokka he smiled at his sister he was proud that he finally could defend himself aganist Katara for a while.

"At least you got a bath" said Katara

"Sure" mumbled Sokka

"Katara" called Mai she ran forward she held a budle of swimming gear in her hands "Did Ozai tell you were on a mission"

"Yep" said Katara excitedly

"Where going to Ember Island" Mai said keeping her face calm even though her tone was dull Katara could see the excitment in her eyes

"Did you tell Tylee and Azula" asked Katara

"Of course i did" said Mai "Our mission is to retrive a special artifact from Admiral Lou-jian's house Fire lord Ozai said that we had to invite our selves in the house or breaking in so he got us 3 swimming suits"

"Lets go try them on!' said Katara she dragged Mai away.

"Girls are crazy" said Sokka watching her sister drag Mai along.

...

Next is...The beach except for undercover agents!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I did not update in a while I have homework and track and cross country and wrestling. Well here goes this chaptor! Special thanks to:

Demonpie17

Keep Commenting :)

...

Katara rummaged through the box of swimming suits she frowned the color red with gold did not suit her. Sighing Katara picked up another to find it with feathers she snorted Fire nation had some really stupid bathing suits.

"Having some trouble," asked Tylee, "try pink!" she held a pink swimming suit that was a 2 piece with a flower at the top.

"Thats your color" said Mai dryly her bathing suit was red with a swimming dress over it that had sparkles.

"Well your bathing suit is really out going!" said Tylee grumply. "Just trying to give some suggestions."

"Ozai made me well because...because I have to date Zuko" Mai said a faint blush tinted her cheeks but she quickly recovered and kept her frown on.

As Azula came in, 3 servants followed her. "Katara, Sokka wants you to wear this" Azula held a blue bathing suit "Sokka thought you would like it better though red is so much more exciting"

"Thanks Azula," said Katara happily, "it looks so nice!" As they all finished they sat down eating lunch watching her brother spar with Zuko.

"More tea?" asked a servant with black hair and hazel eyes she flashed a smile.

"No thanks Sui, " replied Tylee, "I am getting real full from all of this sushi."

"Katara?" asked Sui

"Nah"said Katara her eyes were on Sokka he seemed to be using his surroundings chopping away at bamboo while Zuko pushed his way through.

"Better get ready" said Ozai standing at the door way.

The next few hours where the spa Katara got her hair washed over and over so that it shone and brushed so it had no tangles it was pulled into a french braid put into her bathing suit. "OMG Azula you look awesome!" said Katara, Azula had her hair down and the frown had gone she even was smiling a bit.

"Thanks Kat," said Azula, "i am only doing this for the mission though."

...

At the beach Katara with Tylee bathing the sun light or not so much for Tylee. Zuko was giving Mai a ice cream which fell down on her lap Mai snorted and turned away.

"Here I got you girls something" a random guy came over and held two shells.

"Pretty!" said Tylee taking it in her hand. "Could you move over just a bit?"

He moved over a bit to cover the sun.

Katara moved in the sun soaking it but another guy came over "Hey whats your name?" asked the guy.

"Katara"

"Well my name is Yi-"

"Hey beach bums were next playing volly ball, Tylee get over here!" said Azula as they huddled Azula began to explain there plan see Chan and Roun-Jain attention. "See that girl with the silly pigtales when she run toward the ball theres the slightest hesitation on her left knee that girl is prone lame, keep on serving to her left and we will destoy her, dismissed."

Zuko crouched and Katara used him to leap off as the ball flew to them in hit the floor before they could even react as the ball went over Tylee jumped on the net spiking the ball over. Then Chan and Ruon-Jian looked Katara winked at Azula she smiled and flipped in the air and hit the ball so the net burned with fire. And...

...

Cliffy!So thats it summers soon so summer=more updates!Reveiw,reveiw,reveiw!


End file.
